powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Higher-Dimensional Abomination Physiology
The power to use the abilities of higher-dimensional abominations. Variation of Dimensional Entity Physiology. Dimensional variation of Eldritch Physiology. Also Called *Extradimensional Abomination Physiology *Hyperdimensional Abomination Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a higher-dimensional abomination. The user thus transcends three-dimensional space, with all of the benefits gained from that. The result is a truly terrifying being to lesser dimensional beings. Applications *Boundary Manipulation: Thanks to their penultimate lack of border inhibition, any and all boundaries quickly change from objective to subjective before them. *Cosmic Otherness: The user is so completely alien in origin, form and existence that the very nature of their entirety defies all logic and nature. **10th Dimension Physiology: Being a creature of a higher-dimensional semblance, the user can either embody all that is or be its anti-thesis. **Abnormal Embodiment: Users are impossible to fathom by lower-dimensional beings, due to fundamentally being beyond the rules of their existence and reality. **Countenance: Their presence in lesser realities can range wildly upon all that dawns upon them. **Eldritch Physiology: Due to being truly and completely otherworldly in origin, one appears as a complete obscenity by any sense. **Ontopathogenesis: Very presence within lower dimensions corrodes the very fabric of existence into twisted facsimiles of the user. *Freedom: Become unbound by the physical restrictions of lower-dimensional beings. **Unrestricted Movement: Move freely throughout space. **Time Travel: Due to the user's status as being part of a higher dimension, the user may move through time as easily a three-dimensional entity might traverse though ground. **Physics Manipulation: User is beyond conventional physics, due to being unbound by the mathematical limitations of three-dimensional entities. *Higher-Dimensional Manipulation: Manipulate higher and lower-dimensional space. **Exotic Law Manipulation: Manipulate higher-dimensional physical laws. **Mathematics Manipulation: Manipulate lower-dimensional and Euclidean geometry. ***Formula Manifestation: Use higher-dimensional mathematics to affect the lower dimensions. **Living Anomaly: Appear as something truly and phenomenally obtuse in any lower dimensional space. **Physics Distortion: Due to being a higher-dimensional entity, the user is able to distort and defy the physics of lower-dimensional space. *Nigh Omnipresence: Become virtually omnipresent within lower-dimensional space. *Nigh Omniscience: Know virtually everything about lower dimensional spaces. *Nigh Omnipotence: Possess power beyond the comprehension of lower dimensional beings. Associations *Dimensional Entity Physiology *Dimensional Independence *Impossible Physiology Limitations *May be unable to manipulate their own native dimension unless they are the entire dimension. *May be vulnerable to even higher-dimensional entities, if there is such a thing. *May only be able to get a fraction of their essence into the other side when entering another dimension. *Weak against Higher-Dimensional Manipulation. Known Users Gallery Eater (Purebreed).jpg|Eaters (Digimon) are a race of hive minded abominations from beyond the human or digital worlds. All that can be theorized, even by Yggdrasil, is that they came from a "Higher Dimension". File:Many-Angled_Ones_0001.jpg|The Many Angled Ones (Marvel Comics) File:Shuma-Gorath_-_Mighty_Avengers_Vol_2_3.jpg|Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) File:The_Chaos_Gods.jpg|Chaos Gods (Warhammer Fantasy/Age Of Sigmar/40000) are powerful entities who inhabit/control the Immaterium/the Warp, psychic dimension that underlies all physical reality. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Math-Based Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Cosmic-Based Powers H Category:Rare power